


earn your love

by Anonymous



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: At the moment, Light Dom/sub, M/M, khan's a sugar daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25810525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “I know a guy.” Ryuzo begins and Jin stops, mid drink.Usually, when Ryuzo says he knows a guy, nothing good comes of it. Ryuzo knowing guys has got them into trouble multiple times. Nothing they couldn’t get out of together, but trouble nonetheless.
Relationships: Khan/Jin Sakai
Comments: 19
Kudos: 102
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carriejack03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/gifts).



> Happy birthday, van!  
> Have the beginning of sugar baby Jin modern AU. Thanks for indulging me in my nonsense.  
> Hope this reads okay and I hope readers enjoy :)

“I know a guy.” Ryuzo begins and Jin stops, mid drink.

Usually, when Ryuzo says he knows a guy, nothing good comes of it. Ryuzo knowing guys has got them into trouble multiple times. Nothing they couldn’t get out of together, but trouble nonetheless.

Jin swallows the beverage and lowers the glass to the table, bracing himself for whatever is coming. Although, he doesn’t really want another headache. He looks at Yuna, standing behind the bar, seemingly interested in what Ryuzo has to say as well.

Jin wonders if she’s already thinking up ways to get the both of them out of trouble this time.

Ryuzo seems to always know what Jin is thinking and he laughs, “Don’t worry, this isn’t a ‘getting busted for dealing’ thing.”

Yuna uncrosses her arms and turns around to clean some glasses, “Go on, then.” 

Jin narrows his eyes, taking a moment to drink from his glass. He thinks he’ll need something stronger.

“You’re struggling right now, aren’t you, Jin?” Ryuzo asks, referring entirely to Jin’s money problems. Jin has been struggling, he hates to admit. Having recently lost his uncle’s support, he has had to rely on odd jobs and helping Yuna out in this bar to get some money. Yuna has been putting her money entirely into her brother’s hospital bills now, which meant she didn’t have the spare change. She ran the bar by herself, but she always let Jin get free drinks. Unless Ryuzo was there of course, then she’d make him pay for Jin’s and his own.

Norio, who was working to become a doctor, had been able to provide him with some delivery jobs and he always paid well - probably better than he really should. Norio has been rather quiet with his work, as of late. Mrs Adachi and her husband, though retired and living peacefully, had offered him help on numerous occasions, being on such good terms with his father. Ishikawa, another old friend of his father, had done the same, albeit much more stern than Masako.

He had enough money to keep himself afloat for a while, but yes, he did need money. Jin sighed, “If this idea of yours isn’t dangerous or illegal, then I’m all ears.” He has to be willing to hear his friend out. Maybe he’ll have something that could really help him.

Ryuzo stares at him, no hesitation as he says, “Be a sugar baby.”

But then, this is Ryuzo.

Yuna coughs, but doesn’t turn around. 

Jin blinks, tapping the bottom of his glass against the table, “I beg your pardon?” he asks, quietly. He heard him perfectly, but he wanted to hear him say it again. Or maybe he’d decide how ridiculous that sounded and retake his words. 

“So, this guy told me a little about the type of guy he wants and you’re his type.” Ryuzo continued, “He said, ‘I’ll pay very well. Your friend won’t have to worry about money troubles.’ and yeah, this guy is really rich.”

Jin clenches the glass tightly, staying quiet as he stares Ryuzo down.

“Basically, you visit the guy every few nights, let him fuck you and maybe call him daddy.” Ryuzo says it in such an off-handed way, Jin sputters and coughs. He’s never been too good with such blunt sexual talk, especially not in front of other people. He chances another look at Yuna, who still has her back turned to them as she busies herself with cleaning behind the bar, but he’s certain she’s smirking.

“And he’ll pay you for it. Sounds good, right?” Ryuzo finishes.

Jin breathes out through his nose, trying to stop himself from throttling Ryuzo for this ridiculous idea, “So, you’re saying I should whore myself out?”

“No, you wouldn’t be whoring yourself out.” Ryuzo doesn’t miss a beat, “You’d be fucking the same guy.”

Jin breathes in, trying to contain his unhappiness. Like that made it any better.

Ryuzo drinks from his own glass before speaking again, “I know this is probably not what you want to do, but after what happened with your uncle, you don’t have much of a choice. Your entire name has pretty much been blacklisted everywhere.”

Jin knows that’s true. The only reason he has managed to get the few jobs he has is because they’re from people who actually know him. Yuna is an outsider, always has been. Norio is a very kind man, always thinking of Jin dearly. Masako and Ishikawa were friends with his father, but they cared for Jin himself. Ryuzo had helped him out after the mess. Ryuzo, who had never had much of a choice in his own life, was taking the time to help Jin try to find some stability in his.

He wouldn’t approach Jin with this if he thought it would have an negative effect on him.

“He knows you. Knows what happened with your uncle, didn’t make any difference to him.” Ryuzo continued.

Jin stared down into his glass.

“Also, he likes guys who are smaller than him, got a pretty face, nice lips and a great ass-”

“RYUZO.” Jin hisses, face suddenly feeling really hot all of a sudden and he reaches out to smack Ryuzo’s arm which only makes Ryuzo laugh. Yuna also chooses now to turn around and he can see her smiling.

“I’m sure your blushing face will also work some charm.” Yuna jokes, smiling down at Jin with a fondness in her eyes that Jin knows he’s gifted to see. She’s always looked out for him, and Taka. Always protected them. When Jin heard she bought a bar, he was worried for a while, but on the first night he saw her run a guy out of the bar when he tried to touch her, he knew she’d be just fine.

“Is that your way of saying I should at least consider this?” Jin jokes.

Yuna turns to Ryuzo, “There’s truly no danger?”

Ryuzo nods, “I wouldn’t bring it up if I thought it would get Jin hurt.” he responds, seriously, and Jin believes him. One look at Yuna tells him she believes him, too. He reaches into his trouser pocket to find his phone. He texts a bit before Jin’s phone sounds off on the bar top, indicating a message. “I’ve sent you his number and a picture.”

Jin lifts the phone, looking at the information, “Khan?” he asks.

“Yeah, that’s what he goes by. I don’t know his first name.” Ryuzo answers then he smirks, “Doubt you’ll need to know either.”

Jin’s face blushes again and he smacks Ryuzo’s arm once more. He looks at the picture, finding himself curious about Khan. He doesn’t look the type to be interested in being a sugar daddy, but he supposes you can’t really tell what gets someone else going. He narrows his eyes, “How did you and Khan start this conversation anyway?”

Ryuzo laughs, “He didn't offer to pay me to fuck him, if that's what you're asking.”

Yuna tilts her head, “You’ve been dressed reasonably well these past few months.”

Jin realises she’s right. Some of Ryuzo’s shirts are old, maybe even ripped, but Jin hasn’t seen him wear those shirts for a while. He’s wearing new trousers too. “Ryuzo, are you-”

Ryuzo drinks from his glass, a smirk on his face, “Do I seem like the type to call someone else daddy?”

Jin and Yuna look at each other, but Yuna looks like she understands, a small smirk on her lips as she nods her head a few times. Jin opens his mouth to ask, but Ryuzo cuts him off, “Right, Jin, if you’re gonna call him or text him, do it tomorrow night. He’s a busy man.”

Jin eyes the number and picture on his phone again, clutching the phone tighter. Is he really going to do this? Does he really have no other choice? He sucks in a breath, finishes what’s left in his glass and he and Ryuzo leave the bar for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Jin spent the rest of that night and most of the next day trying to decide if he’d really take this offer up. Did he really want to be at some rich man’s beck and call for sex? Does he really want to call some guy ‘daddy’ for some money (assuming Ryuzo was telling the truth about that)? Is there really no other choice for him right now?

No, there really isn’t. Not when there is no one willing to hire him because of how fast word can spread. Why his uncle disowned him wasn’t common knowledge - all that was confirmed was that his uncle, a famous politician, had cut ties with Jin, his only remaining family, under “unfortunate” circumstances. The common consensus was that Jin opposed some of his uncle’s politics and that was widely accepted as the true story. 

It was amazing how much influence his uncle had on people. Jin didn’t think it would have been so bad for him, but it truly was. 

He loves his uncle. Truly, he does, and always will. Regardless of what happened, he could never hate him. His uncle let him pick up all his belongings, even some mementos of his father and mother. Yuriko, the woman who babysat him as a child, said that she thought Jin’s uncle was being far too harsh on him. She checked in on him every now and then to make sure he was still okay. She was far too good to him.

Sighing, Jin sat up from his place on his bed and turned on his phone, staring at the screen of a brand new message to Khan’s number. He hadn’t entered Khan’s name or information to match the number, already thinking how this would likely be a dead end too. Yet, he moved his fingers over the touchpad and drew up some quick introductions.

Hey, I heard from Ryuzo you were looking for-

Jin hit delete, shaking his head. Nope, too casual.

Hello, I’m messaging you to enquire about the-

“No.” Jin put an end to that one immediately, holding down delete, “Sounds far too formal for a sugar baby.” He’s still not sure if he likes that phrase coming from his mouth.

Jin bit his tongue, mulling over it. He doesn’t want to sound too casual or too formal. He doesn’t want Khan to think he’s being too familiar or overeager either. Jin normally wouldn’t have such issues with composing a message. Perhaps the nature of this “job” was taking a toll on him.

Hello, Mr Khan. I received your number from a friend and I’m interested in the position you’ve outlined to him. I look forward to hearing from you - Jin Sakai.

Still sounds too formal and somehow casual at the same time, he thinks as he reads over the text again. He feels satisfied with the message and tells himself that it’s now or never. If he’s going to do it, he should do it now. If he’s going to back out, he needs to do it now. Ryuzo wouldn’t hold it against him. Yuna wouldn’t want him to go for it if it made him uncomfortable. Yet, for all the apprehension, he was very curious about Khan. 

What kind of man was he? Why did he feel the need to approach Ryuzo about this? Would he be a kind daddy? Jin shakes his head, quite embarrassed by how quickly he was referring to Khan as daddy in his head.

Jin closed his eyes and breathed in, and hit send. His mind was reeling as he lay back on his bed, clutching the phone to his chest. He really did it. He just did it. Jin breathes outs, telling himself that Khan probably won’t answer. He shouldn’t worry too much or get his hopes up. Khan probably has people throwing themselves at his feet. Why would he want him?

He thinks of how he’ll be going to the bar tomorrow night to say to Yuna and Ryuzo that he had no luck. He thinks maybe he’ll throttle Ryuzo for causing him this much grief and he’ll order the most expensive booze Yuna has so Ryuzo has to pay. Yuna would like that, he can imagine her smirking as Ryuzo grouches about how expensive the shit is.  


Jin ends up falling asleep, the time on his phone reading 10:30pm. 

He’s jolted awake at 11:00pm by the noise of someone bounding into the apartment and he sits up, alert and ready.  


“Evening, Jin!”

He immediately lies back down, relieved but also not.

Kenji, his neighbour. 

How that guy got a copy of his key, he doesn’t know. Why he’s here at this time of night, Jin also doesn’t know, but from the sound of the tins clanking together, Jin thinks he’s brought him some of that cheap booze he tries to pass off on people. Kenji seems to have as many questionable connections as Ryuzo, all as equally as troublesome, if not more. Wherever Kenji goes, trouble always seems to follow. 

Despite that, Kenji has a good heart. Just has a real tendency to get on the bad side of the wrong people as Jin, and Yuna, were all too aware of. To say Yuna liked Kenji would be a stretch. She tolerated him, only because he made Taka smile so often.

“Kenji, why are you here?” Jin asked, closing his eyes.

“I got some good booze here. Trust me, it’s even better than the last batch I brought you.” Kenji had already placed his bag on the floor and was sitting down to unload some tins, “Early night for you, Jin. You feeling okay?” he asked.

Jin rubbed his eyes, patting his bed to find his phone. Groggy, he lifts it to see the time and immediately seems to wake up. He had an unread message. An unread message from Khan. Oh shit, Jin thought, unable to stop himself. He carefully sat up, glancing at Kenji before looking back at his phone.

He really answered him?

Maybe he replied to say he found someone else already, or maybe he wrote to tell Jin he wasn’t interested in him, or maybe he wrote back to say Ryuzo had pranked him. If that were the case, Jin may actually kill him. 

Still, he won’t know for sure until he opens the message and so, he braves it. 

Mr Sakai, my gratitude for your interest. Would you be available to answer some questions?

Khan actually took the time to reply to him. He actually responded to him. Jin listens to Kenji singing away as he busies himself with taking some bottles of cheap booze from his bag. He watched his back for a moment before swallowing. He looked at the screen again and quickly typed a response.

Yes, of course.

Kenji was going on about how he had to run from some Yakuza thugs in order to get away with this booze. Jin was somewhat listening to him. Kenji’s stories were, if not a bit exaggerated, usually very entertaining, but Jin was finding it hard to ignore how loud his heart was beating. He felt like his ears were ringing from it.

Another response came in.

Age? 

Sexual orientation?

Schedule?

Jin pointedly noticed the lack of occupation as a header and he wonders, just how much does this man know about me? Or was has Ryuzo told him? Despite that, he types a response.

20

Bisexual

He found himself pausing at the last question. His schedule right now is pretty empty, but he doesn’t want to sound too eager. So, he types;

Available for evenings Mon-Fri. Mornings for weekend.

He didn’t really want to miss out on going to Yuna’s bar on the weekend. He presses send and waits. Not a minute passes before there’s a reply.

I see. If you are still willing to accept, this is my proposal:

Jin swallows.

You will visit me two nights a week. I’ll ask some tasks of you. If you perform well, I’ll pay you nicely. I will allow you to choose the hours you come to see me, provided that they do not clash with my work. Will this suit?

Jin felt like his cheeks and ears were burning. Tasks? Performs well? Like what kind of tasks? His mind was already going for some dirty possibilities and he unconsciously pulled at the hem of his shirt. Already, he felt like he was being brought to heel by this man and he was only talking to him through text. 

What was he like in-person?

Jin swallowed and typed his response.

Yes. Thank you.

Three simple words and yet they left him feeling so boneless. He really has done it. He’s agreed to Khan’s proposal and he’ll be going to visit him and probably get fucked by him. Oh god, what is he going to do to me, Jin wonders, but he feels… excited?

He shouldn’t be, but he is. 

Oh god, he’s probably going to fuck me.

He may make me call him daddy.

He could do anything to me.

He’s turned on.

Kenji, finally done unpacking too many tins and unaware of Jin’s internal crisis, turned to look at him, “Jin, you okay? You look a bit-”

“I’m fine.” Jin answers quickly. He shouldn’t be so quick because that just makes him seem more suspicious and for all of Kenji’s flaws, he’s pretty good at reading people. He looks at Jin, tilting his head, before seeming to shift his attention back to his bag of booze, “So?” he holds a tin up.

“Yeah, give me one, please?” Jin reaches out to Kenji who obliges, happily.

Jin knows this will taste terrible, but if it gets him drunk, it will do.


	3. Chapter 3

He was given a date, a time and place. 

His first meeting with Khan. 

Tonight, at 7:00pm, a bar in the centre of town. Very popular but known to be very expensive. A bar that Jin wouldn’t be stepping in if he was buying for himself. Jin had objected at first, simply because of how pricey it would be, but Khan’s response was simple; Money is not an issue. You are out with me, you’ll be treated well.

Jin could tell from the message that he was not supposed to argue. He didn’t want to run the risk of irritating Khan before he even met him. He hadn’t convinced himself to go through with this just to fuck it up before even meeting the man. He would be compliant. 

So, here he was, trying to piece together an outfit that would suit the bar. Anytime he walked past, a look in the window would show men in well-kept suits and women in the finest of dresses. Hardly any place for him to wander in wearing jeans and a simple shirt.

Unfortunately, that’s all he seemed to own. He eyed every piece of fabric he pulled from the dresser with unhappiness. 

Jeans, jeans and more jeans. Shirts, shirts and no dress shirts. Damnit. He can’t wear any of these to that bar. He’d be so out of place, he wouldn’t be surprised if he was denied entry. That would be a good way to meet his potential sugar daddy, getting run out of a bar and having to ask Khan if he could find a new one.

Jin couldn’t make any of these clothes less casual.

He sighed, defeated. Just what was he going to do? He didn’t have the money or the time to go out and try to buy a cheap suit. He bit his bottom lip, wondering what was he going to do. Does he text Khan and say he doesn’t have clothes appropriate for such a high-end bar? Khan knows of his money troubles, so maybe he wanted Jin to text him? 

Jin growled. This shouldn’t be so damn complicated. Would Khan have sent him a suit? He hasn’t built himself up to do this only to fall now. He considers texting Yuna to ask if she has any ideas. Or maybe Kenji could get him a suit really quickly through bizarre means. He knows he's desperate when he considers calling Kenji.

Jin jumps when he hears a knock at the door. He isn’t expecting anyone, but goes to open the door to find Ryuzo on the other side.

Ryuzo has a bag in his hand, Jin notices. “I figured you could use a hand.” He smirks and Jin doesn’t know if he should punch him or hug him. “You gonna invite me in or what?”

Jin moves aside to let Ryuzo in. Ryuzo stops dead in his tracks after he comes in, taking in the absolute mess in Jin’s room. Clothes strewn on the floor, on the bed, on the bottom of the dresser. 

Jin closed the door, feeling rather embarrassed. 

Ryuzo turned to look at him, “I was right.”

Jin crossed his arms, “Yeah, I know…” 

Ryuzo places his bag on a free space on the bed, reaching into it to pull out some a folded bundle of clothes, “Here, this should fit you.” he holds the bundle out to Jin. 

Jin blinks, “Where did you-”

“It’s an old suit I found in my apartment.” Ryuzo answers, “It’ll be good enough for you to use for tonight.”

Jin took the bundle. Black jacket, black trousers and a white undershirt. The clothes smell fresh too. Ryuzo really went out of his way to get this suit tidied up for him. Ryuzo coming to save him again, he found himself laughing.

“What?” Ryuzo asked.

“Sorry, I’m just thinking of how worried I was when I couldn’t find anything to wear.” Jin shook his head, gripping the bundle close to his chest. He was lucky to have Ryuzo. For all the trouble he has caused Jin, he has always come through for him when he has needed him.

Ryuzo chuckles, “Go on, try it on. I’ll clean up your mess.” 

As Ryuzo begins to lift the clothes scattered on the bed, Jin enters his bathroom and closes the door behind him. He places the bundle on top of the linen basket he stores his dirty clothes in and begins to strip. He can hear Ryuzo working away in the other room.

The trousers fit well. Not too snug, not too loose. The white undershirt fits, buttoned the whole way up and so does the black jacket. He finds a tie among the bundle too. He hasn’t worn a tie in a long time. He thinks the last time was during one of his uncle’s events. He remembers his uncle chuckling at his poorly done tie. Jin runs his fingers along the fabric, finding himself reminiscing. It’s amazing how nostalgic he feels after seeing something so simple.

He wonders what his uncle would say now, if he knew how Jin had been driven to trying to satisfy an older man in order to earn some money. He grips the tie tighter. He wouldn’t dare try to visit him now. He couldn’t handle being run out again.

Jin breathes in and pops the collar of his shirt up, wrapping the tie around and doing it. He eyes himself in the mirror, thinking he looks okay. He didn’t think to shave, maybe Khan would prefer it if he did. He wasn’t going to alter his appearance just yet. He decides to keep his hair up, thinking he looks untidy with it down. His hair being up suits his appearance more.

Satisfied, he leaves the bathroom.

Ryuzo has managed to clean up Jin’s mess, the bed and floor clear of clothes. 

Jin clears his throat and Ryuzo turns to face him.

Jin holds his arms out in a way to ask, “Well, what do you think?” 

If he looked bad, he could trust Ryuzo to tell him. His sometimes brutal honesty was perfect for cutting straight through bullshit. 

Ryuzo looked him up and down slowly before shaking his head with a smile on his face. He took a few steps closer to Jin and reaching up to undo the poorly done tie, “You still can’t dress yourself.” he laughed, close enough that Jin felt his breath and could smell his cologne. Ryuzo unwrapped the tie from around Jin’s neck, probably more delicately that he needed to and threw it on the bed. He paused for a moment, looking unsure.

Jin swallowed, suddenly feeling naked under Ryuzo’s stare. 

Ryuzo nods, as if he’s figured something out and Jin’s breath catches in his throat when Ryuzo reaches forward and undoes a few buttons on his shirt, enough to display some of his chest. Ryuzo steps back slowly, looking Jin up and down again, “Better.” he says, his lips curling upwards slightly.

Jin looks down at himself, remembering how to breathe. Truthfully, he's grateful for the change. The tie made him feel rather constricted. If Ryuzo thinks Khan will be fine with this, then Jin feels a lot better. Ryuzo is looking at him really intently. He feels really warm all of a sudden and he brings himself to speak, “You think Khan will like this?”

Ryuzo laughs, “He’d still like you if you showed up in jeans, but I know you’d feel uncomfortable.”

Jin chuckles, “I’d stick out like a sore thumb.”

Ryuzo nods, the mirth in his eyes seemingly dimming, “You may still.”

“Hmm?” Jin tilts his head.

Ryuzo shakes his head, “Never mind. Oh, here.” Ryuzo lifts a pair of black shoes from the bag, “Got you your size.” and he presses them to Jin’s chest. “Come on, you don’t want to be late.” he walks around Jin and exits the apartment.

Jin stands still for a moment, wondering what just happened before taking a moment to get the shoes on. They did fit him perfectly. They may give him some blisters, but he’ll have to grin and bear it. He followed Ryuzo out the door. 

6:30pm. He has half an hour to get over to the bar. Half an hour to wait in excitement, in apprehension. Ryuzo makes small talk with him, probably aware of the weight on Jin’s mind. Jin jumps slightly when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

He looks at Ryuzo who says, “Everything is gonna be fine.”

Jin believes him.


	4. Chapter 4

Jin was grateful for the company Ryuzo provided for the walk to the bar, but even more for his company when he finally meets Khan. Immediately, his first thought is Khan is big. Very big, Jin thinks. He’s dressed in a pristine white suit with a black undershirt, all buttons done, but no tie. Khan looks the very picture of a perfect businessman. Briefly, Jin wonders what kind of work Khan even does. He never asked Ryuzo, simply content to not ask because Ryuzo said it was safe.

“Mr Sakai, a pleasure to finally meet you.” Khan greets, extending a hand to Jin. There is a small smile on his face. Jin can’t read what that smile means. He’s happy Khan hasn’t sneered and looked down his nose at him, so he’ll settle for that small quirk of his lips.

Jin reaches out and shakes his hand, immediately noticing how strong Khan’s grip is and how effortlessly his hand envelops Jin’s. 

Khan appraises Jin for another moment, his gaze lingering on his face, before he looks at Ryuzo, “Good to see you again.”

Ryuzo smiles slightly, “Yeah..” he sounds incredibly unenthusiastic which makes Jin narrow his eyes. Ryuzo claps him on the back, aware of the look Jin is giving him, “Sorry, I’m tired. Long night last night.”

Jin wants to question him on that, but he refrains. What was he doing last night? He also thinks Ryuzo seemed fine earlier. 

Khan chuckles, “Your client was a very special case, I believe.”

Ryuzo shakes his head before glaring at Khan, “Enough of this.”

Khan raises a hand, “Of course.” 

Jin looks between Khan and Ryuzo, wondering what the hell was going on here. He knew Ryuzo was on good enough terms with Khan that he could introduce Jin to him, but what kind of relationship did they have? What kind of work did Ryuzo do and why did Khan know about it? Jin and Yuna joke about Ryuzo suddenly having enough money to buy new clothes, pay for the most expensive alcohol Yuna has on her shelves and buy that new watch he always wears now. 

Jin was curious about what his childhood friend was doing.

Khan cleared his throat, “Well, Mr Sakai, shall we?”

Jin blinked, his thoughts coming to a halt and he looked at Khan, “Oh sorry, lost in thought for a moment.”

Khan eyed him for a moment before opening the door to the bar, holding it open and tilting his head to Jin. Jin turned to look at Ryuzo, “Thanks for keeping me company. I’ll see you-” he paused, not knowing when he will actually see Ryuzo again. He doesn’t know what kind of schedule he’ll have if Khan is happy with him, “I’ll see you soon.” he decides to say, thinking it sounds realistic enough.

Ryuzo chuckled, a very small smile on his face, “See you around, Jin.” 

Jin walks through the open door, not wanting to keep Khan waiting, but stops when he hears Ryuzo say, “You be careful with him.”

There is no masking that threat in his tone. Ryuzo rarely gets that stern. Only when he’s angry, which concerns Jin. He considers turning back around, only to feel a large hand on the small of his back. Khan has joined him, closing the door behind him and is guiding him into the bar. Ryuzo’s statement has him feeling nervous now. He said it would be safe, so why act so antagonistic towards Khan now? 

“Ah, Mr Khan, good evening!” The man behind the counter cheered, a large smile on his face that screamed false to Jin. He was an older man, well dressed and groomed. Probably the owner, Jin thinks.

The bar is empty, only the three of them in here and Jin briefly wonders if Khan has the money to book a place like this for a meeting. Any other time, this bar would have no empty seats. It feels almost eerie to Jin, though the bar is warm, nicely lit and smooth music comes from behind the bar. The bartender keeps that wide smile on his face.

“Evening, Goro.” Khan simply responds, not friendly or unfriendly. He looks to Jin, “Order whatever you want. I’ll handle the bill.”

Jin blinked and the bartender took the opportunity to speak to him, “What would you like, sir?” he asks in that overly friendly voice, “Perhaps some Hibiki, Ballantines, or Yamazaki?” 

Jin isn’t particularly familiar with any of those. He mainly drinks sake in Yuna’s bar, never really asking for anything else behind the counter because the drinks were often free. He felt rather awkward now, but he felt Khan’s hand press against his lower back again and he turned to look at him, “I’ll have whatever you’re having.”

The bartender eyes Jin during the exchange, looking confused which is the most genuine he’s looked since Jin got here. 

Khan chuckles, “Very well, then. Goro, Hibiki 30 Years Old, if you please.”

That even sounds expensive, Jin thinks, watching as Goro gets to work behind the counter. Khan guides him to two seats at the end of the bar, away from Goro. 

Jin sits on the seat, resting his arms on the counter as Khan sits next to him, “A pleasure to finally sit down with you, Mr Sakai.”

“The same for you, Mr Khan.” Jin replied. He wonders if he should come clean and just admit he has no idea what is expected of him. He is completely out of his depth and at Khan’s mercy, really. He thinks Khan already knows that.

Goro places two glasses on the table on front of them, tips the square-shaped bottle in his other hand and puts a small volume of the beverage into the two glasses. He places the bottle in front of Khan and bows, before returning to the other side of the bar. The glass wasn’t filled even halfway.

Jin lifts the glass, sneaking a glance at Khan at the corner of his eye. Khan is taking his phone out of his pocket. Jin breathes in, raises the glass to his lips and takes a sip. The kick is immediate. He lowers the glass to the counter and coughs. It’s really strong, Jin thinks, patting his chest. Goro has turned to look at him, trying to look like he’s not being nosey.

Khan laughs next to him, a low and gravelly sound, which makes Jin shiver.

“Excuse me.” Jin says between coughs.

“Are you a big drinker?” Khan asks.

“Of cheap sake.” Jin answers, referencing Kenji’s constant habit of handing him some free drinks. He doesn’t mention Yuna’s bar.

Khan chuckles lowly, “This will get you drunk quite quickly, so pace yourself. I’d rather you be sober tonight.”

Jin gently shakes the glass in his hand, swirling the alcohol inside, “Tonight?” he asks, finding himself shivering in anticipation.

Khan nods, “I’ll need you to fill out some more information for me. Your address, how you would like to be paid, and your available hours. We have discussed it over text, but I believe a form is much more appropriate.”

Very business-like, Jin thinks, but he agrees.

“You are unemployed now, yes?” Khan asks.

Jin nods, looking at the tabletop, “Yes, I haven’t had much luck getting hired anywhere.”

Khan takes a drink from his own glass, a bigger sip than Jin managed to take. Jin wouldn’t be surprised if Khan could down that entire bottle and not be affected by it at all, “I see.”  
Jin waits. Waits for the moment that Khan will ask him why. He knows Khan already knows, but maybe he wants to hear Jin say why, but he simply takes another drink from his glass, letting the uneasy feeling fester in Jin’s stomach. 

Jin takes another drink from his glass to try to ease himself. He manages to down a bit more without coughing this time. He feels like he should be smarter about this, but he asks Khan anyway, “Ryuzo gave me a basic idea about this job, but what do you want from me?”

Khan remains silent, toying with his glass.

Jin presses on, “He briefly mentioned-” he stopped, feeling awkward all over again. He is not going to say to Khan that Ryuzo has told him he’d have to call him daddy. He’s not even sure he wants to say anything about sleeping with Khan when Goro is there.

“We’ll discuss this later tonight.” Khan interrupts, “I would like you to accompany me home tonight.”

Jin notices the distinct lack of a question. He’s being told that he is going to join Khan tonight. He had a feeling that he’d spend the night with Khan, but being outright told that he is expected to join him tonight.. Jin feels a strange thrill from it.

What kind of ‘lover’ is Khan? He’s shown himself to be quite the gentleman so far, but what is he like behind closed doors with no one to watch? He feels like Goro’s presence wouldn’t change anything if Khan wanted to say or do something to him. From what he could see, Khan has this man right under his thumb.

Khan finishes his glass, then refills it. He doesn’t offer any to Jin because Jin hasn’t finished his own glass yet. Honestly, Jin is quite pleased with that. He already feels quite light headed from his small taste. He’s never been great at holding his liquor so this was probably an incredibly bad idea.

“May I ask a question?” Jin asks.

Khan turns to him, “You’re asking for permission. A good start.” he responds, his voice low and deep and perfect. His voice, and the gaze he has fixed on him, makes a shiver run down Jin’s spine. He feels so warm too, and like there’s some force pulling him right to Khan. He imagines Khan holding him down, whispering filthy things into his ear. He swallows, trying to regain his train of thought.

“Should I refer to you as Mr Khan, or something else?” Jin manages to deliver the question without sounding like a nervous child on the verge of confessing a crush. 

Khan smirks, “Sir will do fine.”

His face and ears burn and Jin aware he is well and truly fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

After their drinks at the bar, Khan had a car waiting outside for them. The car looked incredibly expensive and the driver, dressed in a black suit, gave Jin a stilted bow. He and Jin sat in the back and as the car moved, Khan gave Jin his phone and told him to enter his payment details and where he lived. Jin did so, then chanced asking, “What are we doing tonight?” 

He cringes slightly when he asks, thinking it sounds like a date, but he didn’t think ‘what are you going to do to me tonight’ would be appropriate either. 

Khan hummed, looping an arm around Jin and pulling him close to his chest, “Patience.”

Jin shivered at Khan’s deep voice, “Sorry, sir.” he found himself whispering, clutching the phone even tighter. He could smell Khan’s cologne and a small hint of the Hibiki from the bar.

“We’ll discuss this more later, but know that you are not under any obligation to do something you don’t want to.” Khan says and Jin turns his head to look up at him, “I’m paying you, yes, but I’d rather you were willing and enjoying what I do to you.”

Jin was happy to hear that, but found himself thinking he’d be willing to take anything Khan wanted to do to him. He held his tongue for now. 

A little later, they arrived at their destination; a large love hotel in the middle of the city. Jin never thought he’d be setting foot in here, given how expensive it was. All his past relationships were content with just fucking him in his home or their own. He’s never been treated like this before. Not many men or women could claim to have the same amount of money as Khan and Jin wouldn’t think less of someone because of that, but it felt rather nice to be taken to places like this.

Khan led him to the lift, sending a quick glance at the woman behind the counter who bowed. Jin was so taken in by the appearance of the hotel, he didn’t even notice which floor Khan hit the button for. As the lift rose, Jin unconsciously pressed closer to Khan’s side, all too aware of how small he was when next to him which only made another shiver run up his spine.

When the doors to the lift opened, Khan pressed a hand to Jin’s back to guide him forward. The interior felt warm and welcoming. Not too gaudy, not too plain. As they walk past some closed doors (some of which Jin could hear moaning from) Khan leads him to a set of doors at the end of the hall. 

As Khan opened the door, Jin found himself twiddling with his fingers. A nervous habit he previously thought he had under control, but he couldn’t stop himself. Not that it was helping much. His mind was still running rampant with thoughts of Khan. He found himself envisioning a whole manner of filthy things involving ropes, blindfolds, gags, collars, leashes - all things which he, and his previous partners, had never actually experimented with. Hell, there’s things Jin probably hasn’t even heard of.

He wasn’t a virgin, but it was not knowing exactly what Khan would do to him that was giving him such a thrill, making him nervous and making him think of all these scenarios. Was Khan going to tie him down? Was he going to put a collar around his neck and literally tug on Jin’s leash like he was a dog to be commanded? He almost can’t believe all these filthy scenarios are playing in his head. Is this the effect Khan has on him?

He thinks that even if he is nervous, he feels like Khan could order him to lay on the floor and stay still as Khan stepped on him, and he’d be okay with. He would be fine with Khan doing any of that stuff to him because Khan, while obviously a very secretive man with strange and probably dangerous connections, was a man of his word and he had told Jin he would be safe with him. If Jin wanted to stop, he only needed to say.

Another thought at the back of his mind was that maybe Khan was actually just a fan of soft sex and cuddles? Maybe he’s just a big teddy bear? Jin almost laughed at the idea, but stopped himself, remembering his place in Khan’s massive suite. The suite is beautiful, very high class and much richer than any kind of love hotel Jin has ever been in. Jin didn’t notice what floor they got off the lift, but the view from the window shows off an amazing view of the city. 

Jin found himself moving towards the window, looking out at the buildings below, “Did you rent the most expensive suite available?” he found himself asking. This view alone was probably worth the price. The suite itself is rather simple; a large bed, bedside tables, a table and some chairs at the other end of the room, some drawers and wardrobes, and an open door leading to a bathroom.

Khan hummed, closing the door behind him, “I settle for nothing but the best.”

Jin thought that statement sounded quite telling. That, to Jin, was a bit of a window into what kind of person Khan was. He doesn’t think Khan is vain, as such. Far from it. Rather, he has worked hard to earn the money and status he has. Jin still doesn’t know what kind of work Khan does, but he’s very clearly good at it. 

He almost wants to ask. Maybe he can ask Ryuzo, if he hasn’t been sworn to secrecy because not even Ryuzo wanted to tell him what Khan did for a living. Then again, Ryuzo didn’t seem to want to tell Jin what he even did for a living now. Jin didn’t much fancy his chances of getting Khan to tell him. 

Jin turned to see Khan removing his jacket and placing it on one of the chairs. The shirt was much looser than his jacket, but there was no hiding how well built he was. Jin found himself staring at Khan quite openly. He can’t quite wait to be able to touch him. He remained standing with his back to the window as Khan came closer to him, halting in front of him. Jin breathed in, Khan’s cologne a soothing scent. Sexy, too.

“Continuing from our conversation earlier, is there anything you wouldn’t like?” Khan asked, “Anything at all, you should say.”

Khan moved closer, loosely embracing Jin as he put his arms around him, leaning down enough for their breath to mingle and their eyes to lock, “I don’t want to frighten you off.”

Jin’s ears are burning, he knows it. He’s unable to look away. Khan’s eyes were magnetic; like they were commanding his attention. He finds his voice to answer, “Nothing.. involving bodily fluids..”

He sounds so unsure, because of how close Khan is. This hold, while not tight enough to make breathing hard, is certainly making Jin feel quite lightheaded. It’s such a turn on how effortlessly Khan wraps his muscled arms around him.

Khan laughs, nodding, “Acceptable. Anything else?”

Jin finds himself avoiding Khan’s gaze as he says, feeling embarrassed for this condition, “Nothing involving knives, please.”

He hopes that will be enough for Khan. He doesn’t want to get into that right now. He doesn’t think Khan would pull some knifeplay on him, but he feels he should say it. Khan said he wanted to know.

Khan nods again, “Of course.”

Jin was grateful that there was no prodding, “I think that’s it.” he chuckles.

Khan smirks, one of his arms sliding down Jin’s back. 

Jin gasps, feeling a grip on his ass as he’s hoisted up enough for him to be able to lean over Khan, his crotch pressed against Khan’s chest. He hastily wraps his arms around Khan’s neck in response, reeling from the sudden move, but he also feels excitement pooling in his stomach, “Can I kiss you?” he whispers, unfurling one arm and using his hand to stroke Khan’s chin, facial hair a delightful scratch under his fingertips.

Khan smirks up at him, “You’re forgetting something very important.”

Jin’s ears were already burning, but his cheeks followed suit, knowing what Khan was referring to. He licked his lips, “Please, sir?” his breath hitched. None of his previous relationships were like this, none were quite as thrilling. The men and women he’s been with were great, but it was very quick and simple. This, he wanted to savour.

Jin wrapped his arm back around Khan’s neck as the older man walked, resting his head on Khan’s shoulder. Being lifted and held like this so easily was such a turn on. He hadn’t realised how easily a big pair of strong arms lifting him like he weighed nothing would leave him weak in the knees. He’s learning about himself.

Khan bends and eases Jin to lay down onto the satin sheets of the bed, Jin keeping his arms wrapped around his neck as Khan presses forward for a kiss. Jin meets him hungrily, one of his hands moving to card through Khan’s soft hair. Khan kisses him like he’s staking his claim, rough and hard, but it makes Jin shiver in delight. 

Khan pulls back and Jin wants to follow, but Khan keeps him down with a hand pressed down on his chest. He looks to the side and reaches out towards the bedside table, lifting a bottle of lube. “Be a good boy for me.” Khan orders, voice husky. 

Jin pants, lips swollen from the kiss and nods.

“Speak.” Khan demands and Jin’s feels that heat in his stomach again. Fuck, that’s hot, he finds himself thinking as he stares up at Khan stupidly, his face flushed. 

“Yes, sir.” Jin finally says, feeling himself his cock harden.

Jin feels he shouldn’t be so accepting of the thought of getting fucked by this man, that he shouldn’t be here at all. His uncle would be disappointed, but he also didn’t leave Jin much of a choice. Jin hasn’t seen him since their fallout and Jin wouldn’t go to see him, afraid of getting cast away. He can’t deal with the rejection again. He ignores those voices in his head telling him to run, to say he wants to leave. 

He wants this.

Khan seems to know what’s going on inside Jin’s head as he leans down again and kisses Jin once more, using his hands to rid Jin of his clothing. At the back of Jin’s mind, there’s a small voice hoping Khan doesn’t rip or ruin the suit, given how it belongs to Ryuzo, but Khan merely opens both the jacket and shirt, barring the front of Jin’s chest. Khan undoes Jin’s trousers and pulls them down, removing them entirely, leaving Jin in his boxers, his open shirt and jacket. 

Khan leans down to press a kiss against Jin’s mouth again, far too quick a kiss for Jin who wants more, but Khan presses his hand down on Jin’s chest again. A silent order and Jin remains lying there, panting and eager. Eager for more and to please. He unconsciously tilts his head slightly as Khan presses a kiss to his throat and his breath hitches when Khan bites, not hard enough to break skin.

Jin wants more.

He knows he shouldn’t speak, but he wants more, “Sir-”

Khan chuckles lowly, palming Jin’s cock through his boxers, making him buck his hips, “Patience.”

Jin closes his eyes, gripping the bedsheets as Khan removed his boxers and took his cock in his hand and started stroking, teasing the tip with his thumb. Jin writhed beneath him, bucking up into his hand, “I-”

Khan continues to stroke and tease, while Jin pants and moans. He’s only jacking him off, but he feels so good. Jin hasn’t been touched in a while. This feels so good. Khan whispers to him, “You’re doing good, my boy.”

Jin moans louder, the pet name and the praise making him feel good. 

Khan stops stroking, pausing at the base of Jin’s cock, his grip tightening and Jin gaps loudly, the action hurting him a bit. He’s so hard, precum leaks from the tip. Normally, he’d feel embarrassed by how quickly he came. Khan was having an incredible effect on him.

“Don’t cum.” Khan demands, “Not until I’m inside you.”

Jin, in a bit of a haze, manages to nod his head twice.

“Speak.” Khan orders again.

Jin throws his head back, moaning, “Yes, sir.” 

He hurts, his legs are quivering and his arms feel boneless, but still, he won’t cum. He’ll obey. He’ll be good. 

Khan presses a kiss to Jin’s lips before leaning back. Jin can vaguely hear the noise of a bottle being opened and he waits, trying to be patient. He doesn’t resist as his legs are pushed further apart and a slick finger is pressed inside him. His hips buck up and he moans. It’s been a while, there is a slight pain, but the pleasure is there too. Jin pants.

“Are you alright?” Khan asks.

Jin answers, “Yes, sir.”

A second finger is pressed inside him and Jin rocks into the fingers. He probably looks like a real slut right now, but he wants more. More of that pleasurable sensation. Jin manages to open his eyes to look up at Khan. Khan is wearing too many clothes for Jin’s liking, but he has unzipped his trousers and pushed his boxers down enough to free his cock. 

He’s massive, Jin thinks, swallowing. None of his previous male partners were that big.

Khan is chuckling lowly and Jin blushes. He’s always been told he’s like an open book. So easy to read. If he was openly checking out Khan’s dick and had a stupid look on his face, he must look pretty silly, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care as a third finger was added, pressing in and out. 

Jin bit his lip, looking up at Khan with a dazed expression.

Khan seems to think Jin has been prepared enough as he removes his fingers, reaching under Jin’s knees and holding them up as he pushed forward into Jin. A choked noise comes from Jin’s throat and his hands scramble for purchase on the bedsheets as Khan pushes into him, slowly and steadily. If this was just a small taste of what sex with Khan would be like, Jin would be quite happy to be at the man’s beck and call.

Jin clenches down and tries to buck up, eager for Khan to speed up. Khan does so and reaches out to grip Jin’s cock.

“Sir-” Jin pants.

“You may cum.” Khan says, thrusting in Jin again while stroking his cock. Khan thrusts a few more times before he cums inside Jin.

The touch on his cock, the feeling of being completely full and the pleasure has Jin moaning loudly as he cums.

Much to Khan’s amusement, Jin passes out after cumming.


End file.
